Caroling With Guardians
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Come carol with the guardians as they sing wonderful songs.


_**Caroling With Guardians**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

Bunny looked around at the other guardians waiting for an answer.

"Everything is ready for Christmas, so why not? And, by the time we get back, North will be right on time to leave." Jack said.

Bunny agreed. "Ya! Come on! It won't be but an hour?"

Tooth joined in, after she was convinced. " It'll be fun!"

North looked away not wanting to face guilt if he said no.

"Sandy?" North questioned looking at the Sandman shrug.

North gave into the three as they made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But one hour!"

The others cheered and then left to the sleigh.

...

They were going caroling. Not to humans those, the parents would flip out if something came knocking at their door, but not see anything.

They went caroling at the other spirits places.

Their first stop was Cupid's house.

Jack knocked on her heart shaped door. When he did he flew back to the others and got ready to sing.

The door slowly opened.

When Cupid saw them she screamed and shot an arrow which landed on Jack.

"Sorry..." She said as her blue fluorescent eyes followed Jack. The winter spirit was hugging a tree. "The love should wear off Ina few minutes."

North sighed and then they started to sing, 'Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer'

...

They got to April's house. He was sure to pull a prank when they got there.

Jack hid behind North, making sure he was not in the way of anything if something flew from inside.

"Mr. Fool's, are ya there?" Bunny asked as he went and knocked.

There was no answer.

"Well I guess we can-AHHHHHHHH!" Bunny was caught by an animals trap that was set up and caught his foot.

April Fool's came out the door laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" April laughed. He was always mischievous like jack, but a lot worse.

Bunny got out of the trap and they sang 'Away in a Manger'

...

Within 45 minutes they have been only to three houses. One reason because of this is the spirits palaces were very far apart and North didn't bring his snow globes. Reason number two is because they always had a little chat and the songs were long. Reason number three is because they started to get tired of this. Tooth and sandy were the only ones who kept the group to keep going. Already Jack was shot with Cupid's arrow, Bunny got away safely with a prank from April Fool's, and North was being aggravated by flowers in his hair from Sue Phon Re Inlu Na Gene, or for short, Spring.

They came to their last house of the night, which was Halo Ween.

Tooth knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mrs. Ween? Are you home?" Tooth asked while fluttering over the door mat.

The door opened as it showed a bright green eye and a crystal blue eye.

"How may I help you?" The eyes asked, cause they were the only thing visible right now.

"Trick or Treat?" Halo asked the guardians.

"No thank you, we're just caroling. If you don't mind we would like to sing you a song." Tooth told the green and blue eyes.

The eyes looked as if they were thinking as they squinted a bit.

"Trick or Treat?" Halo asked again.

Sandy came up and showed a picture above his head, of a kid getting treats.

Halo closed her eyes and nodded.

"Treat."

Then the guardians sang 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. In doing so, they got free figgy pudding.

They headed back to the North pole.

...

When they got to the Pole, Bunny, Jack, and North all flopped down on a couch.

"Let's never go carolin again, agreed?" Bunny asked as he began to curl up in a ball.

Everyone replied. "Agreed." Tooth was in the kitchen while the others did this. She came out and asked the guardians.

"who wants to go again next year?" She asked. The three boys on the couch all looked at each other. Thinking on whether or not to tell her that they're not goin after what happened just a few minutes ago.

"We do!" They all yelled with happy smiles that you could tell we're fake.

Tooth got all giddy and went back to whatever she was doin in the kitchen.

"Who wants to hide next year?" Jack asked in a whisper.

They all replied. "We do."

Then Sandy put them in a deep sleep so they could get rested up to help North deliver presents tomorrow night.

...


End file.
